creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:ShiroMadness
Shiro Madness and Kuro Madness I Nowa szkoła, nowy początek, nowe znajomości, no i stara ja... Niedawno przeprowadziłam się z moimi rodzicami do nowego miasta na drugim końcu kraju. Wszystko przez to co zrobił mój starszy brat Jim. Jestem młoda bo mam 14 lat. Mam bliźniaka. Kuro. Jesteśmy całkiem inni. On jest wysoki, ma 184 cm wzrostu, ja 162. On ma czarne włosy, ja białe. Stąd nasze imiona. Ja jestem aspołeczna, on gada ze wszystkimi. Ja jestem leniwa, on za to nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca. Ja mam długie włosy, aż do pasa, on ma włosy do ramion i jeszcze sterczą mu na czubku głowy. Wracając do tematu. Nasz brat zabił swojego kolegę, teraz rodzice ukrywają mnie i Kuro. Trochę tęsknię za Jimem. Jednak wiem, że teraz nie jest już sobą... Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Ludzie sie dziwnie patrzą na mnie i mojego brata. Może to przez nasze oczy. Sens w tym, że ja mam lewe oko jasno niebieskie, a prawe ciemno zielone. Mój brat na odwrót. Jim często się śmiał, że zamieniliśmy się na jedno oko. Plecak był ciężki więc dałam go Kuro. Ten rozchichrany niósł go aż do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Czekaliśmy na dzwonek. Z pokoju wyszła pani i zaprowadziła nas pod klasę. Przedstawiła nas klasie i poprosiliśmy czy możemy usiąść razem. Ze środka klasy ktoś krzyknął. Popatrzyłam się na Kuro, a on na mnie. -Shiro... Krew ci z nosa leci... -Tobie też... -Heh... Znowu razem. -Cicho siedź. -Chcecie wyjść? -To niepotrzebne, wystarczą chusteczki. Usiedliśmy. Ja trzymałam chusteczke przy nosie. Kuro jak zwykle się wygłupiał. Po lekcji ja postanowiłam iść pod sale, ale Kuro chciał porozmawiać z nowymi kumplami. Ja i moje aspołeczeństwo mówiliśmy stanowcze nie. W końcu się zgodziłam. On rozmawiał. Ja odeszła dwa metry dalej. Nagle niewiadomo zkąd pojawiła się grupka dziewczyn i zaczęła mnie wypytywać. -Dlaczego nosisz peruke? -To nie peruka. -Czemu nosisz dwie różne soczewki? -To nie soczewki. -A twój brat ma dziewczynę? -Miał. -A ty jesteś sama? Taka laska powinna mieć faceta. -Nie jestem laską. -Nie kłam! Widziałam jak chodzisz wyprostowana! Zachowujesz się jak dama! -Idźcie sobie! Dajcie mi spokój! Kuro! -Co się dzieje? -Mam dość. Wszystko mnie boli. Dzwoń po mamę! -Shiro... Zostawcie ją. Ona nie lubi takich rozmów. -Nawet cie tu nie było, skąd możesz wiedzieć o czym my... -Ona nie lubi ludzi. -Chce do domu... Do Jima! Zaczęłam biec przez całą szkołę. Wpadłam jak torpeda do łazienki. Zamknełam się w jednej z kabin. Usłyszałam dzwonek. Nie chciałam wychodzić. Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś próbuje otworzyć drzwi. -Shiro? -Zostaw mnie! -Shiro... Musisz iść na lekcje. My musimy! Proszę! Choć już... Obiecuję, że zobaczysz się z Jimem. Już niedługo! A teraz choć. -Odsuń się. Nie chce cie walnąć drzwiami. Otworzyłam drzwi. Wyszłam i poszliśmy na lekcje. Kiedy tylko weszliśmy do klasy nagle wszyscy zaczęli szeptać. Już sięgnęłam do kieszeni mojej bluzy kiedy Kuro chwycił mnie za rękę i pokiwał przecząco głową. Poprawiłam spódnice i weszliśmy do pierwszej ławki. Nauczyciel zapytał się nas co umiemy i naczm zakończyliśmy. Odpowiedzieliśmy po angielsku. Nauczyciel był zaskoczony tak jak reszta klasy. My przyzwyczajeni do robienia tegosamego na lekcji nic nie mówiliśmy. Dzień się skończył. Wróciliśmy do domu. Cały dzień nie mogłam wyciągnąć mojego scyzoryka. -Shiro wszystko ok? -Nie. Za dużo ludzi. Wnerwiająca atmosfera na korytarzu i ci ludzie... Okropni. -Nie martw się. Teraz mamy czas dla siebie. Poszukajmy jakiegoś opuszczonej domu. -Wiesz jak mnie pocieszyć... Przez pewien czas kręciliśmy się po mieście. Wreszcie znaleźliśmy tego czego szukaliśmy. Stary opuszczony dom. Kuro i ja w takich miejscach czujemy się najlepiej. Zrobiliśmy sobie tam nową bazę. Ja przyniosłam tam moją kolekcje noży i moją maskę. Kuro swoją kolekcję broni i swoją maskę. Nasze maski są takiesame. Lokalna gazeta: Od trzech tygodni w podejrzanych okolicznościach znikają dzieci z miejskiego gimnazjum. Znaleziono już osiem zmasakrowanych ciał. Za zaginione nadal uważa się trzynaścioro chłopców i trzynaście dziewczyn. Znaleźliśmy jednego z uczniów który przeżył i postanowił nam powiedzieć co widział. ,,Ich było dwoje. Dziewczyna i chłopak. Dziewczyna cieła nożami i scyzorykami, chłopak strzelał z różnorakiej broni. Dziewczyna miała długie białe ubrudzone krwią włosy. Białą spódnice i morelowy sweter. Nosiła też białą maskę. Chłopak też miał taką maskę. On miał czarne dość długie jak na chłopaka włosy, czarne. Czarne szorty i szarą bluzę. Dziewczyna miała czarne nadkolanówki i czerwone buty nad kostkę ze znakiem Slendermana. Czyli kółkiem na krzyżyku. Chłopak miał wysokie skarpety i wysokie buty nad kostkę. Z tymsamym znakiem. Pamiętam dokładnie jak wyglądali. To co robili było okropne. Pamiętam, że dziewczyna śmiała się i często przytulała chłopaka. Jednego dnia przyszli z kimś jeszcze. To był wysoki facet. Chyba blondyn. Dziewczyna trzymała go za rękę. Wydawała się szczęśliwa. Chłopak o czarnych włosach też. Blondyn miał strasznie jasną cerę. Tamta dwójka też. Najbardziej tamta dziewczyna. Pamiętam jak chłopiec wskazał na mnie. Mówili coś. Uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna podała blondynki nóż. Chłopak nabity pistolet. Wystrzelił. Trafił mnie w ramię. Żucił pistolet do kąta. Zaczął ciąć moją skórę. Żucił nożem w drugi kąt. Powiedział:,, Zdejmijcie maski. Shiro, umyj włosy. Kuro pomóż jej. Ja zajmę się sprzątaniem. Uczcie się. Jutro macie sprawdzian z chemii." Popatrzył na mnie. Oni po chwili zdjeli maski. Ich twarze były jakby odbite w lustrze. Oczy zielono niebieski. Uśmiechnęli się i wyszli. Dalej już nic nie pamiętam." Parę dni później dostaliśmy list do redakcji:,,Zostawcie moje rodzeństwo. Oni nic nie robią. Tylko mi pomagają. P.S. Jestem Jim." C.D.N ......................................................................